Previous Life (English)
by Deluja
Summary: RFO fic: Background of Novus war from different points of view - between a Human Scientist (Zendq) dan Bellatean Berserker (Helium). The mystery behind the missing of Ice Mage Zelix Songstorm (Helium's dad). With Romance, Politics, Fantasy and Sci-Fi. All the answer lies with the eccentric Herbalist, young Mandrake. Who is this Mandrake person anyway?


_**==========================Previous Life==========================**_

_**Disclaimer: this is a fan's fiction made based on RF Online story. RF isn't mine**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Prolog 00 – The Record**_

_._

_._

My name is ZendQ. You must think that my words are hard to believe, but I'm telling the truth. I'm a human from earth. Ten years ago the alien race – Herodian came to our planet. They said they're dying and their planet already destroyed by strong Corites Clan named DECEM. They ask for our help and protection. As part of the bargain, they offer us their advanced technologies to be used on our civilization and most importantly our military as we will be the next on Corites' List to conquer. We're glad to accept their offer.

For 30 days, there's no news from DECEM and the Corites army. But there are rapid improvements since the Herodian Race first contact. Their technologies are applicable in many sectors of our life. Now we have smarter and faster super computer, more stable chemical formula in medical sector, more efficient energy source and else. They fill every missing piece in our hypothetic and theory.

At last, our satellite receives images about DECEM's military activity at one of Mars' Moon. This better satellite imagery also one of Herodian's gift for us. According to them, in two weeks DECEM will fully prepared to annihilate earth. So we must make big preparation. A thousand of our best elite soldiers are trained and prepared to be space fighters. We also build a mothership heavily loaded with weapon and ammo, using Herodian energy stone. Our mission is to destroy DECEM's weaponry, for that purpose Herodian Technician modifies our ship with stealth technology.

Everything goes fine until the launching time, and we soon leave earth atmosphere... then only DARKNESS…

We don't know what happened; we're never arrived at our destination – The Mars' Moon. Herodian stone was very powerful at first, but now it's not more than a chunk of rock. We lost of power and our communication device can't reach earth. Fortunately, despite of all the rush and war prep we build the life support sector very carefully. There's plenty of food, water and oxygen for all of us. We will survive. Wherever we might be...

.

.

**Chapter 01 – The Ancient**

.

I'm ZendQ, and today I'm seriously in bad mood, like any other days..

(There's footsteps sound echoing in the empty corridor. We can tell from the sound that there're at least 6 people in hurry)

"ARRRRGGGGHHHhh.. DAMN IT!" the sound is very annoying. I see my watch, its still 4 am.

"GIVE ME A BREAK! DON'T YOU KNOW SOMEONE IS SLEEPING HERE?" then I stuff my ear with some blanket. Damn, I can still hear them.

Thanks to all talking at the dorm, I finally get the picture. This morning, some soldier caught an alien at the base. The creature is now being secured in an isolating tube. Wow it must be very dangerous. The tube was made by strong plastic, which is more solid than strongest metal, also energy-proof and sound-proof. It is specially made to hold unstable acid-like-substance.

I'm not feeling like I will be able to continue sleeping now. If only this were earth, the sun will rise in an hour. Fortunalety… or unfortunately this wasteland is not earth. The sun always rises and never set. I take my towel and walk to the bathroom. In this high temperature environment, I will gladly take every chance to cool my body under the shower.

"Ahh it's refreshing," taking a bath make me feel better... a bit.

I walk lively to first Hall …

This entire building was a huge mothership. We modify it to be our base at Accretia; name of the planet. It's originally has a machine room, a bridge, a life sector, several hundreds bedrooms and three large halls for trainings and meetings. There are barely any trainings and meetings so we put those halls for some better use. First hall becomes clinic and laboratory, second hall becomes reparation centre, and third hall supposes to be food proc and storage area IF there were any food in this planet.

After two and a half years most of our air cooler already broken or cannibalized to fix more important device, but for some reason we still have some fully functional air coolers at the clinic and laboratory. It is to preserved many chemical ingrendients especially medicine. The medical storage must be the most cool and peaceful place. Almost nothing happen at this place. I almost cry with happiness when I first hear that I'm demoted to work as data administrator in medical storage. It feels like I win JACKPOT!

As I walk closer to the hall, I hear people's talking… something just not right. As answering to my bad omen, I see an isolator tube right in front of my desk – in the middle of the storage room. There are four pairs of shoes around the tube, along with four middle rank soldiers who's wearing them.

What the meaning of THIS? I yell in frustration. I keep my voice inside my head, because to yell in front of those soldiers, who beat me, at least two ranks will get me into big trouble. Or at least, that what happened before I get demoted.

"Pay attention, Lad, I will plug this container to the power source, we can't let the specimen suffocate to death" he says arrogantly while waving his hand open right in front of my face "Gimme the Key?"

"Here's the panel key, Lieutenant"

Two of the lieutenants are opening the panel. They seem confused. After few minutes of awkward silence they said "O-okay! We'll let you do the rest, Lad. We have many other things to do".

Then they just go...

"Wait, what should I do with this…?"  
"HEY!"

They are ignoring me. I bet they just want to avoid losing their face for being incapable to find the right hole - to plug the connector.

CRAP, I don't have time for this. I have long list of medicine distribution waiting to be typed and recap. First thing first, I must connect the tube to the air supply.

Ok, where's that connector slot? There's none! Wait… I see… they put the tube upside down. The slot is facing down, that's why nobody can find it. I rotate the tube 90 degree before placing it again, this time facing the right direction.

What's inside? I'm quite curious because it's a rare thing to see four lieutenants doing heavy work. They lift this container by themselves, not asking lower rank soldier to do it. This project officially is classified, though many people already talk rumours.

It's hard to lift the huge plactic tube by myself. It's done with a little "pop" sound when the contents moving to another side. Whatever they keep inside is moving now. I connect and turn on the air supply, without necessarily touching the tube again.

So… this is the so called culprit. At the first glance, I thought it was some kind of octopus or jellyfish-like-creature. Hey, I can only see some silver strands… I have no clue that there's actually a girl inside. She has two hands and two legs; five fingers each… just like us. The skin color and texture is obviously not human though; it's very pale and a bit greenish.

DAMN, I can't see the face from here…

Ok, let's get back to work… move… move!

But I'm fascinated. I can't leave the tube… Not now… I pat the tube with my finger; hard enough to be heard but quite slow to bring any harm. She's not responding… maybe they sedate her.

Hmm… just leave her alone… I still have a lot of crap on my desk.

I still haven't finished 2 pages of my report when I suddenly feel very sleepy… BRUK!

I can't hold it any longer. My head is very heavy. I see her standing just a moment before my eyes shut closed.

.

.

.

.

[to be continued.. later]


End file.
